ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
It Probably Would've Taken 30 Pages
}} Team Evil clears a dungeon off-panel. Redcloak argues for a more methodical approach to finding the right tomb. Cast * Team Evil ** Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ ** Oona ◀ ▶ * Greyview ◀ ▶ * Kraagor (as statue) ◀ ▶ Transcript Monster in the Darkness: I'm feeling lucky to have new friends like Oona and Greyview, does that count? Redcloak: No. Oona: Yes! Xykon: Close enough! Step on up and pick a door, any door. MitD: OK, so, umm...how about that one? Xykon: Can't see where you're pointing, genius. MitD: Oh, right. That kinda greenish double door on the bottom? Xykon: Sure, whatever. Great. Redcloak: This whole process is so unnecessarily tedious. Redcloak: If this ravine hadn't been built up out of multidimensional stone, you could just ghostform your way though[sic] the— Xykon: Zip it! Nobody cares about technical exposition right now. Redcloak: At the very least, I still think we should be trying to devise a logical search pattern, rather than just picking at random every night. Xykon: Feh. Logic is overrated gibberish. Xykon: In case you haven't noticed, the world is weird and stupid and doesn't care about anything printed in your math textbooks. Xykon: We're either going to find it or we're not, and at least this way keeps it kinda interesting. Xykon: There's a reason nobody plays roulette by moving the ball from one number to the next in sequence. Redcloak: When this much is on the line, I'd rather be efficient than interesting. Xykon: And that's why you're a nerd that nobody likes. Oona: Feeling so good about this choice! Thinking tonight will be the night. MitD: Yeah, uh, hope so. 'Cause that's what we all want, right? Redcloak: Mass Conviction! Mass Resist Acid! Demon-Roach: Mass Reminder That More Buffing Probably Happens Off-Panel! Xykon: OK, lackeys, we've put our money down. Let's spin the wheel and see what we get! A few hours later Team Evil exits, all injured except for the MitD. Xykon is now wearing boots and Oona is carrying a sack full of monster parts. Xykon: Eh, you win some, you lose some. Redcloak: Mass Cure Critical Wounds. Oona: Such thrilling hard-fought battles, though! So many twistings and turnings! Greyview: Death beckoned in every hall. MitD: And so visually complex, too! I'm glad no one had to draw a picture of any of that. D&D Context * Mass Conviction is a 3rd level spell which was released in the 2005 Spell Compendium for D&D 3.5. At Redcloak's level (17) it grants a +4 moral bonus to saving throws. * Mass Resist Acid is the multiple subject form of Resist Energy. It was not released in the SRD; it was published for D&D 3.5 edition in the 2004 Complete Arcane. * Mass Cure Critical Wounds heals 4d8 + 1/level damage on up to one creature per level. External Links * 1040}} View the comic * 491750}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Mass Conviction Category:Uses Mass Resist Energy Category:Uses Mass Cure Critical Wounds Category:Team Evil at Kraagor's Gate